Pyscho: A name or reality
by killermanchester
Summary: The Titans find a new girl with no clue what is going on,and a power she as no control over. She claims she is not crazy but is that really true. This is my first fanfic and the story picks up later on.
1. Good or Evil

It was a day like any other day, calm, quiet, and relaxed. The Titans are enjoying their free time activity of their choice, BB and Cyborg in the living room playing their fighting game, Robin training in the gym, Star washing Slikie upstairs, and Raven in her room mediating. Suddenly the screen flashed an alert that the Titans are need downtown. Robin pulled up a message box and turned to the other Titans with a confused expression on his face.

"There is a break in at Main and 1ST" Robin reported to the Titans.

"All that's over there is a hardware store and some run down shops." Cyborg replied very confused, "who you want to rob a store there…. and why did the city call us for a robbery?"

"The report says that the criminal is burning down sections of the store and all shoots have no affect, they think it is someone with powers." Robin said after he checked the screen

At this the Titans got in the T-car and were at the scene in no time. They found that the hardware store was burned in sections, a couple feet of destruction and then a couple feet of perfect, untouched wall. As the Titans jumped into action they notice that even though the villain was difficult even though she made no attempt to fight back. Not willing to lose the battle with the intruder, they fought until she became unconscious and hit the floor with a hard thud.

"All right nice job team the cops can take it from here." Robin said as he trying to catch his breath.

"Wait the person is injured….. and I don't think she meant to cause the trouble she did." Star shouted to Robin as he walked toward the car.

"What do you mean Star she burnt the hardware store down in sections." Robin said becoming annoyed.

"She's right man she could have done worse, but all that was destroyed is a run down hardware shop." Cyborg told the leader joining the argument.

"Please let us take her back to the tower and give her time to heal." Star begged Robin.

"Alright she can come back to the tower to heal and then she is gone." Robin replied after the many request.

The Titans got in the car and Cyborg pick up the lifeless body to put in the car. The car ride home was silent and long, nobody talked and the mood was not improving when then got home. Cyborg carried the mysterious girl up to the med-lab and worked with Raven and Star to set up the medical equipment. Some time passed and the Titans were worried if the new girl would ever wake up, it was about 10p.m. and Raven and Robin were arguing in the med-lab when the new girl woke. She heard them and decided to not disturb them, because it sounded like the fight was over her.

"Robin what do you have against her all she has done wrong is burned down a place that need to be destroyed years ago."

"So what is the difference if she burned down a hardware store or the bank she is a villain and she should not be here."

"She is not a villain and she had no intention of destroying the store." Raven yelled back at Robin "she can be trusted."

"How do you know that? How do you know that she did mean to burn down that store? How do you know that she can be trusted?"

"She just can be…. can't you take it in faith that she is trustworthy." Raven said become frustrated with Robin.

"How I have no bases to trust her with…. So far all she has done is burned down a hardware store."

"I read her mind alright she is just lost and confused." Raven shouted even louder.

"If you don't mind me interrupting, but what did you say about reading my mind?" said a quiet voice that made the two Titans jump.

"How long have you been awake" Raven asked in a softer voice.

"Not to long…. where am I and who are you guys?" The new girl questioned.

"You are at the Titans Tower and we are Raven and Robin." Raven replied pointing to herself and Robin, "Now who are you?"

"My name is Psycho. What did you mean by reading my mind?"

"Oh, that, no hard feelings you just didn't seem like you where going to wake up so I tried to find something out about you." Raven told Psycho, "Why is your name Psycho?"

"Oh I am not really crazy I just have an odd personality so some people just called me Psycho."

"Ok why are you here then?" Robin questioned becoming annoyed.

"I don't know, all I know is that I some how ended up in that store and everything was burning around me." Psycho said trying to avoid eye contact with Robin, "If I am a problem I can leave I don't want to cause trouble."

"Good then leave and don't worry about saying goodbye." Robin told her and Raven pulled him in to the next room.

"What is your problem Robin you are just going to send her back out there to be killed?" Raven yelled at Robin

"Sure, come one Raven she is willing to leave let her leave."

"Only because you have been made her feel like a theft for the whole ten minutes she has been awake." Raven said becoming enraged, "Do you want her to run into Slade or Brother blood and have another one try and kill us she was hard enough when she didn't fight back."

"Ok she can stay to train but I am not happy about this." Robin turned and left for the kitchen down the hall while Raven walked back into the Med-lab.

"What was that about if you don't mind me asking?" Psycho asked

"You heard, well ok then I don't need to repeat my self."

"What will I be doing to train then?"

"Learning to control your powers."

"Oh, do you mind if I go back to sleep."

"No, not at all… I just have some stuff to finish up here." Raven said as she before walking out of the room.

After a few more days of rest Psycho was walking around the tower and slowly get to know the other Titans, though she learn Starfire's hugs where dangers pretty quick. Psycho was enjoying a cup of warm tea in the kitchen when Raven came in.

"Psycho I think it is time we start to work on training you."

"Ok, uh where are we going to train?" Psycho questioned

"Just follow me."

"I have a question though why is Robin letting you train me if he doesn't want me around?"

"He would rather I trained you then someone else." Raven answered looking straight ahead.

"Why?" Psycho said confused about what Raven had said

"The last person tried to kill us." Raven said in her monotone voice, trying not to remember Terra and what she did to the Titans.

The two walked up to the roof in silence after that, the tower was bigger than what Psycho had gotten to know. When the finally reached the roof the silence was broken by Raven's monotone voice.

"Do you mediate at all?" Raven asked opening the door to the roof.

"Not really…. I did for a while but it was just an experiment…..Why?"

"Just trying to figure out what controls your powers." Raven said thinking of a way to train Psycho.


	2. Trust

Soon Raven found that Psycho powers where controlled by here memories, and she spent less time with the Titans and more time on the roof. While the Titans started to enjoy their day the alarm blared for the Titans, on the screen in the living room. Robin ran up and pulled up the message and the Titans where off to the T-car. Raven pulled Robin aside just before he made his way to the door.

"Robin I think Psycho needs to try her powers out in the real world."

"What do you mean Raven we have not seen her in days and when we do she doesn't talk."

"She needs a chance to put here powers to the test."

"And what if she is not ready and destroys everything."

"She won't" Raven interjected

"Ok but we will not help her if she gets in trouble."

"Ok" Raven said after awhile.

Robin walked out of the living room and Raven walked to the roof wondering if she made the right choice. Robin was right none of the Titans had seen her for awhile and she never does talk to them anymore In fact Psycho seem to drift away form the Titans since they figure out that here powers where controlled with her memories. When she got to the roof she opened the door to find Psycho over in the far corner listening to music. Raven walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, Psycho turned and pulled her earpieces out.

"Psycho, Robin agreed to let you fight in this battle, but if you get in trouble we can't help you out."

"Ok we better get going then they must need are help."

"Your fine with it even though we can't help you….I mean some of these guys are mean they show no mercy and will rip you apart if your there target."

"Yeah…so…. I doubt it will be a problem" Psycho said as she got up off the roof

Psycho put one earpiece in and walked to the door when Raven called back to her and the two disappeared in a black blur. Without Raven's help the Titans were having a hard time with Johhny Racid. Beast boy was getting up after being thrown across the street and in to a building again, and Cyborg and Robin where fighting Johnny and losing really quickly, Star had her own problem with another one of Johnny's pets. When the two girls appeared Raven immediately started throwing cars and mailboxes at Johnny's pet. Psycho watch the whole thing happen leaving the Titans to fight Johnny lucky for her everyone was to busy to notice, soon Johnny's pet found Raven as a bigger threat then Star and started to charge Raven. Psycho watched as the beast got closer to Raven and decide to try and stop it. She closed her eyes said something under her breath and threw a ball of fire that hit the beast in one of his mechanical eyes but was unaffected. The beast then changed course and Psycho was now in the way of a 15-ton charging bull. Raven then picked up a light pole and wrapped it around the legs and the bull fell flat onto the ground. The girls then went to help the other with Johnny but he was ready for them and knocked Raven back into a wall and started walk up to her with a maniacal grin upon his face ready to finish her off. Psycho watched and then focused all her strength on to a new memory and a tower of flame rose up from the ground knocking Johnny back into a pile of brick that fell over on top of him knocking him out. The other Titans got up after this happened Robin went to work immediately to secure Johnny and the rest got in the car for the trip home. When they finally got home BB and Cy kept recapping the battle and the amazing power Psycho released, soon psycho got tired of the praise and went to the roof. On her way up three she walked by the gym and heard Raven and Robin arguing again. She paused thinking it was about her for that is what the fight were usually about at least the fights she heard.

"Robin I don't get what your big deal is she did good and you know it."

"You helped her and she only did two tricks"

"So what, I helped her and she helped me back, Johnny as going to shred me." Raven argued back with Robin. "She is a good person trying to do good, give her a chance."

"She did one good thing, but we still don't know anything about her."

"Robin you trusted me when you didn't know anything, and I am good"

"Yeah and we trusted Terra too Raven and looked what happened."

"Yeah but she killed Slade right…something not even all of us can do." Raven said, "At least give her a room to sleep in she has been sleeping on the roof for awhile now, and in is suppose to rain soon."

"Ok she can have a room to sleep in but if she messes up once she is gone." Robin slammed the door to the room as he left and went to bed

That night Psycho went to asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow and she woke up the next morning before everyone else, she decide to make them breakfast as a thank you for the room. When she got to the kitchen she started to make waffles, eggs, and tofu eggs, by the time she finished the cooking and cleaning the Titans started to come down.

"Dude what smells so good?" Beast boy asked yawning as he walked through the doors

"Waffles sweet" Cyborg said following BB in

"These tofu eggs are really good"

"Thanks I haven't cooked in a long time I wasn't sure if they would be any good" Raven said and she put the last dish away

"Yeah, man how did you make these waffles?" Cyborg said shovel waffles into his mouth. "Hey man are you going to eat?"

"Not really I think I will just have some Tea." Psycho said setting down a cup of hot water

"Can you make me some to?" Raven said out of nowhere.

"Sure no problem" Psycho said. Once the tea was done she walked over to Raven and handed her the tea, and disappeared through the doors and walked to the roof. Seconds later Robin walked in and piled waffles and eggs on his plate. Raven left soon after he cam in an thought maybe this would be a good chance to work with Psycho more on her powers. As she walked up to the roof she saw Psycho sitting on the roof listening to her music again.

"Psycho do you want to work on your powers some more?"

"Not really Raven."

"Why you are coming along so well and you did really good yesterday."

"I just don't think I am ready that's all."

"Then do you want to talk Psycho?"

"Why?"

"Robin won't let you be part of the team until we find out more about you."

"Well then I won't be part of the team for awhile."

"What are you talking about?"

"Raven I don't trust people very well, and I don't really like to talk to people, If Robin can't trust me for who I am then I guess I will remain and guest until I can figure out what is going on"

"But…… is there anything you want to say….I know Robin hates you being around but maybe if he got to know something about you he would feel a little more comfortable with you around."

"No Raven I'm sorry but Robin needs to learn to deal with me as me until I learn how to trust again."


	3. The missing piece

The next day Raven was in her room researching ways to bring Terra back. After months of searching Raven thinks she found a way but this meant that Psycho would have to learn control over her powers for it to work control beyond anything they have worked on before this. After double checking the spell she just found making sure that it works she decide to head to the roof to see if Psycho was willing to help. When she got there Psycho was again listening to music.

"Hey Psycho remember when I said the last person we didn't train tried to kill us."

"Yeah… Why?" Psycho said sitting up pulling an earpiece out of her ear.

"Well she is a Titan now but she is a stone statue because her powers backfired trying to save us."

"Ok so what do I have to do with this?"

"Well I found a way to reverse the effect but it needs your powers." Raven explained, "She controlled one of the four basic elements, Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. She controlled earth and you control fire. So if you can send pure fire energy to me I think can change it into earth and send it to Terra for her to use to recover and reverse the effect of her cure."

"Have you told the other about this?" Psycho asked

"No..."

"Don't"

"Why"

"If Robin knew Raven he would not approve….he doesn't really like anything that deals with me"

"He is warming up to you…..beside he liked the eggs you cooked" Raven said trying to give Psycho some encouragement.

"Ok, whatever"

"Ok, well then do you want to work on it tomorrow then?"

"Why not today? The longer she is stone the longer it will take for her to recover."

"I guess." Raven said not really sure if she was right

At hat the two started to practice the abilities required to perform the spell. Raven coached Psycho most of the night and she spent the time in between coaching working on the spell. Soon the sun began to set and there training continued with a small light of fire Psycho made. As time passed the spells were finally perfected around daybreak and they decide to try and get some sleep before they try to recover the Titans lost friend.


	4. The plan

The two girls woke up around 3:00p.m. And headed to the kitchen for a cup of herbal tea before the big moment, they did not speak to each other and rarely made eye contact. After they finished their tea they looked at each other and disappeared in a black orb. A few seconds later Raven and Psycho where at Terra's stone statue and they began the spell. It didn't take long for them to get started. The spell was running smoothly but every second was draining there energy, they didn't realize how much energy the spell and transfer actually need to complete a successful transfer. After over and hour of transferring energy and perform the spell the two became very weak.

"Psycho I can't do this anymore." Raven said with a weak voice

"Yes you can Raven if we stop no it will all be for nothing." Psycho said trying to give Raven support.

"But… I can't go on….. I will lose control if I keep pushing my mind like this." Raven pleaded with Psycho

"Raven she only needs a little bit more…I can tell….just hang on for a little bit long….. I won't let you end this. This is just as hard for me to hang on as you. "As Psycho finished this statement Terra returned to her human form and Raven passed out.

"See Raven we did it...well I guess we will have to take the long way home then." Psycho said as she looked down to see two unconscious body on the ground. Psycho pulled out her MP3 player and picked up the two girls which were lighter then she thought they would be and walked home becoming more tired with every step and pushing her self harder with every step she could feel her self get dizzy and she knew that she need to rest but she pushed on anyways. When she finally reached the tower, she reached up and knocked on the door with her last bit of strength. When Starfire heard the knock she ran to the door to answer it surprised and excited because no one come to the Titans door, when she opened the door and saw Terra, Raven, and Psycho passed out on the doorstep she let out a scream that the whole town could hear. When the other Titans came to the doorstep they were just as shocked and confused as Star.


	5. The reward

5 hours later Psycho woke up and heard and voices in the other room she recognized all to well, but she didn't care that Robin was in the next room over because that meant she made it and Raven must be awake to.

"Raven what is going on here?" Robin asked Raven as she tried to figure out what just happen.

"What do you mean? Terra where is Terra?" Raven said just waking up confused

"She is fine Raven what is..."

"I should be the one to answer that." Psycho interrupted

"Your awake good then you can tell me why Starfire found three unconscious bodies on the doorstep last night."

"I will tell you what Raven doesn't know. Raven can explain the rest. After Raven passed out Terra returned to her human form but they were both unconscious and I was not going to wait for them to wake up. So I carried them home and I must have passed out when I reached the door because the last thing I remember is a faint scream." Psycho explained and then she walked out of the room and up to her room.

"Ok that explains that; now Raven how did Terra get back to her human form?"

"I found away to use Psycho's powers to give Terra enough energy to recover from the stone statue. We trained for a day to learn the powers needed for it to work but when we were trying to get Terra to recover she pushed my limits and I guess I passed out." Raven explained

"Ok then so that explains why you two have disappeared for the passed 30hours" Robin turned his back and left the medical wing to tell the others how they where doing. Raven lied back down and fell back asleep trying to figure what Psycho had meant by saying that was just as hard for her.

When Raven woke up a few hours later she decided to go to the kitchen to have a cup of tea. When she reached the kitchen Terra was wake and doing well, Once Raven got her tea she went to see how Terra was doing and how well the spell worked. As Raven looked around the room she saw Psycho sitting in a corner with her headphones on staring straight ahead at the wall with a blank expression on her face while she was drinking her tea. Robin pulled Raven aside to the other room before she got a chance to go over and talk to Psycho.

"You are the last person I need to ask Raven, what do you think about Psycho becoming a Titan?"

"I am fine with it but why the sudden change of heart?"

"She proved that she will stop at nothing to keep you safe and that is enough for me to accept her."

"When are you going to ask then?"

"Now...One more thing can you get you a room for her you seem to know her best."

"Sure, but how are we going to get her out of the house long enough for us to do that Robin?"

"I was going to take her to get fireproof clothes."

"OK." Raven and Robin walked out of the room and into the living.

"Hey Psycho can you come over here." Robin called

"Sure what is it?" Psycho said as she took her headphones off.

"What to you think about becoming a Titan?"

"But I barely can control my powers and..."

"That's ok you are training, so what do you say?" Robin interrupted

"Ok I will join." Psycho agreed

"Then it's settled Psycho is the newest Titan. How about we get you some new clothes?" Robin said

"Where I don't burn these because I was wearing them when I got my powers?"

"I know a place where they make clothes for superheroes." Robin told Psycho. Robin and Psycho left the tower and Raven turned to the rest of the Titans.

"Robin told you I was supposed to help you put a room together for her?" Raven asked

"Yeah." all the Titans said at once

"Ok"

The Titans got to work right away Cyborg made Psycho a stereo system for her music. Raven and BB got the furniture ready and Terra and Starfire painted the room black. Raven came in with a hanging bed and BB brought in a beanbag chair. The room only took about an hour to put together and the team was confident that Psycho would like. Raven pulled out the communicator and waited for Robin to pick up.

"You guys done?" Robin answered

"Yeah…. you?" Raven replied

"Well we have been killing time for 30 minutes, we are on are way home."

Robin closed the communicator and found Psycho and headed home on the R-cycle. It only took a few minutes to get home and when they got there Psycho grabbed all her stuff and walked to the door of the tower.

"Do you need help Psycho?"

"No why do you think I can't carry all this stuff Robin?"

"Well the strongest girl I know is Star and she is an alien."

"Don't worry I get it a lot." Psycho said walking out to her room

When Psycho got to her room she didn't notice everyone and the new room until she set all the stuff down. In the same way the team didn't notice her costume till she set her clothes down. The team stood the open jawed because Psycho outfit looked really good on her, she had black cargo pants on with a long sleeve skin tight shirt with a trench coat that was sewn in just the right way that it almost looked like something out of the matrix.

"Wow, that's a interesting look." BB piped in first

"Thanks, the room looks great thanks." Psycho commented to end the awkward silence.

"Glorious, you enjoy the room." Star said snapped back to reality

"Yeah Star I love. If you don't mind I would like some time alone. To put my clothes away"

The all the Titans left her except Raven, who started to fold some clothes. Psycho didn't notice her at first, but when she did she said nothing and put the clothes she folded away.

When she finished putting the clothes away she turned and sat down on the bed next to Raven and ended the silence.

"You didn't have to help me Raven."

"I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday."

"It was nothing really."

"Not the way I see it you passed out Psycho. I just wanted to no what did you mean when you it was just as hard for you?"

"Those memories I focus on are all memories I have tried to forget for years, now I dig them up to control my power, and re-live them to use my powers.

"Oh I didn't know" Raven said feeling bad now

Psycho left the room and Raven sat on the bed still thinking about what she just said. She thought this could explain why Psycho never talked to the others when she found the source of her powers, or why see is always kind of never really there in reality.


	6. BB

A week past the Titans were getting to know there new member, Psycho advanced in her powers very well and Terra had full control back. Beast boy was being his normal joker self around Psycho but he always failed and usually just ended up making Psycho mad.

"You know how I have trying to get Psycho to laugh because she doesn't have to control her emotions like Raven and she is always depressed." BB said to Cyborg while they where playing video games.

"Yeah...what are you planning?" Cyborg asked

"A joke that will get her to laugh"

"And do you plan to do that Beast boy?"

"I'm going to change into a big wolf and when she comes out of her room she will freak when I'll pretend to attack her it will be so funny."

"Or she will kill you... Now that will be funny"

"Come on she comes out of her room right about now." Beast boy said as he jumps over the couch and runs toward Psycho's room, and Cyborg followed not wanting to miss out this one.

When Psycho came out of her room and round the corner BB jumped out and snarled at running full speed to lunge at her. Psycho just took a step sideways and let Beast boy hit the wall behind her. When he hit the ground he had a smashed in nose and Cyborg just stood there and laughed at BB.

"Don't try that again Beast boy." Psycho said looking down at the smashed face

"How did you know that was me?"

"Are you that stupid, you are green, everything you turn into is green, and no dog is green."

"But that should have scared you."

"I am a lot harder to scare then a dog jumping around a corner."

The alarm then sounded and the Titans rushed to the living room, Cinderblock was down at the dock throwing boats around and smashing in the piers, when the Titans got there Cinderblock made a wall around the Titans with the boats. As the started to break the wall apart to make a passage way out, Psycho stood there head banging to her music. She looked up and decided that they were taking to long to get out, she turned to the nearest section of wall and said something and two pillars of fire shot up from the ground and move the boats six feet each way.

"Dude, that was cool" Beast boy said changing back into his human form

"Are you guys going or do I need to hold this all day." Psycho holding the weight of the boats aside

"Oh yeah, Titans Go" Robin yelled to the team.

As the Titans ran out of the boat enclosure, Psycho released the boats after she got through and the boats fell onto each other leaving a heap of wood, steel, and fiberglass. Cinderblock was distracted from his destruction when Cyborg hit him in the back with his sonic cannon, and Beast boy charged him in rhino form, but Cinderblock grabbed BB's horn and threw him in the water. As the Titans battled Cinderblock they seemed to be getting nowhere, all Robin's freeze bombs were brushed away, Raven tosses where dodge along with Star's Starbolts, and Terra's rocks and Cy's shots did no damaged. Again Psycho just stood aside and watched the whole thing play out while she listened to her music, until finally she got a plan.

"Robin do you have another one of those freeze bombs? And Star can you get Robin on Cinderblocks back." Psycho asked pulling out her earpieces.

"Yes" they both responded

"Good then follow my lead."

Psycho ran over to Cinderblock and Star flew by Robin picking him up by the arms. When she saw that Robin was in the air she jumped up and flew over to Cinderblock as she glowed with fire. Psycho and Robin landed on Cinderblocks back at the same time and she made her fist into a burning ball of fire.

"When I tell you, throw a freeze bomb down the hole." Psycho said to Robin.

"What, wait" Robin shouted confused about the instructions, but it was too late to ask because Psycho had ignited her hand and punched a hole clean down Cinderblocks back.

"Now" Psycho yelled as she jumped of his back. Robin threw the bomb down the hole Psycho just made and followed Psycho off. When the two hit the ground Cinderblock froze up and fell over like a log.

"Nice job team, what just happened Psycho?" Robin asked confused to what he did.

"Cinderblock has a nervous system different from our but still reacts the same. I heated my hand up enough to melt the rock on impact till I got to his main nerve. You put a bomb on top of that and frozen up his body from the inside, so his joints don't move then he fell over and now he can't move." Psycho explained.

"Who wants to get pizza?" Beast boy asked nowhere because he had no idea what Psycho said

"Sounds good" all the Titans answered at once and headed to the pizza parlor for a victory pizza. Everyone was fighting over what type of pizza to get, except for Raven and Psycho who were walked behind the others.

"So you seem to have it under control." Raven said

"For the most part, yeah." Psycho said as she made fire balls in her hands.

"So the memories don't bother you anymore." Raven asked

"Not that bad but I still need time to control them, it was just took awhile to get use to them."

"What other things can you do?"

"Don't know."

"Why, don't you try to learn new moves as fast as you can?"

"Not really, my memories can form a chain; one memory will lead to another and another. If my powers work the way I think this can cause me to loss control, and that is a risk I don't want to take right now."

"So that is why you don't really fight."

"Hey are you two coming or are you just going to stand there." Cyborg called back to them.

"We better get going Raven." Psycho said as she ran ahead to catch up to the other Titans


	7. Kidnapped

"I am going out for the day." Psycho yelled out to the Titans the next day. "Hello anybody around, oh well I am off."

Psycho walked out of the tower and headed to the music store. On her way she heard a weird noise and decided to see what it is, as she started to get farther away from the city the noise would get closer. When she finally got to a forest on the outskirts of the city she caught up with the noise and saw that it was one of Slade's henchmen and it lead her to a trap. When she looked up to the trees all of Slades's henchmen jumped down out of the trees and trying to kidnap her after she took out 5 or 6 of them they finally over powered her and took her to Slade's underground hideout and left her in a bare room.

"So you are the new Titan, nice of you to come by Psycho. I have an offer for you Psycho, You can work for me and destroy the Titans or I will keep you here as bait and make your life miserable." Slade said as he walked into the room

"You can let me go so I can kick your butt and get out of here." Psycho said to Slade

"You little punk, do you know who I am?" Slade said as he punched her across the face.

"Yes, I do, but do you know who I am?"

"Yes I do and that is why I want you to work for me."

"Well to bad because I don't work with old men."

"You are pushing my temper child and you don't want to push my temper." Slade said as hit smacked her again.

"Why are you going to run back to your grave and ask Trigon to help you because a teenager beat you at your own game?"

"No, I am going to burn your body till you're crispy." Slade shouted at her as his body became surrounded by flames.

"Ha-ha you know nothing about me then." Psycho said with a smile

"You are not going to be smiling when I turn your skin to ash."

"Sure I will, because me skin will be fine when you are done." Psycho smirked

"You stupid kid I am going to use your bones in my next fire and what is left will be feed to the dogs out of the street." Slade shouted as he punched her with a burning hand.

"Your mini flames will not hurt me I am fire proof." Psycho said smiling back

"Well see about that." Slade said as he kicks her across the room. He walked over and picked her up by the throat and light his hand on fire.

"You don't get it do you I don't burn my, clothes don't burn, you can't burn me I am invincible to you."

"So I can't burn your skin but I can still beat you and make your life her miserable."

"Hit me as many times as you want, I will never work for you, and remember if you kill me you have no bait to the Titans" Psycho said

"Fine, but there is a fine line between life and death and I intend to keep you on it." Slade hit her one more time and walked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey has anyone seen Psycho she has been gone all day and she won't pick up the communicator." Raven asked as she walked into the living room.

"I think she left this morning for the music store." BB said playing his game

The alarm went off right then and Robin came running into the room, he pulled up the message window and read it to the Titans.

"Slade's downtown robbing a bank."

"Great" Beast boy sighed

"Where is Psycho?" Robin asked as he looked around the room

"Don't know really, we think she is at the music store." Cy answered

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now lets see how tough the Titans are when one of there little friends are on the line." Slade said as he threw Psycho down the street.

"You know there are flaws to your plan" Psycho said standing up only to be kicked in the back.

"Shut up little girl if I get what I want then there are no flaws." Slade yelled as he punched her in the head. "Titans so nice to see you, Let me guess you have come to ruin my plan to rob this bank of all its money and try to but me in jail."

"Well then let's get this started." Robin said as he got ready to fight

"I can start robbing this bank yes, but on the other hand you come one step closer and your little friend will get a 100,000,000 volt of electricity through her body." Two of Slade's henchmen came around a corner with Psycho.

"Psycho" Star gasped as she saw her bloody friend.

"Now it was nice talking to you but I have a bank to rob." Slade turned and walked into the bank, and then screams came from the building. After about ten minutes Slade came out and he, Psycho, and his Henchmen left.

"What are we going to do Robin?" BB said after the shock wore off.

"I don't know Beast boy, Slade has an ace over us now." Robin said as he walked away

"Please we must do something; we can't leave Psycho in this condition." Star said fearful her friend.

"And what are we going to do. If we try to stop Slade and save her she gets shocked and that is enough volts to kill her. Let us just go home maybe we can find a way to help her when we get there." Robin said.

The Titans went home with depressed face, when they got home they worked on a way to stop Slade and his plans. The next day came and Slade was at it again, when the Titans got there they could do nothing but stand there and watch. After a week of the crime sprees the Titans didn't even bother with go to the scene the just sat there and researched a way to save there friend.

"Robin it may just be best to sacrifice Psycho and stop Slade otherwise this will never end." Raven said one day as she closed a book.

"I think Ravens right we will just have to sacrifice Psycho to stop Slade's crime sprees." Robin said closing his book

"But Dude we need her, she has pulled us out of tight spots." Beast boy said not will to give up the newest Titan.

"I know Beast boy but I is the only way to end the crimes." Robin says.

The alarm sounded again, a sound they all hated to hear, the Titans left for the scene at once. When they got there Slade was robbing the store and Psycho was held hostage outside, she was held up by Slade's henchmen and not doing well at all, her body what covered in blood and was looking very thin. The Titans did not want to attack but the know deep down it needed to be done, as the jumped in to the battle they took out the henchmen fast but unfortunately not fast enough and Psycho was shocked and fell to the street limp and lifeless. Robin ran inside to stop Slade but he was already gone.

"Nice job team Slade no longer has Psycho." Robin said walking out of the store.

"Yeah but we might not have her either" Raven said taking her hood off to she the Titan

"Lets get her back to the tower and see, if she survived." Beast boy said

"Fine but I don't see why." Cyborg said looking at the mangled body

Robin headed to his bike and BB helped Cy get Psycho in the car, everyone else got in and the drove home, the drive was quiet and no one knew what to say. When the got there Cy hooked Psycho up to the machines, Once he finish he looked at the machines and gasped at what he saw.

"No way that is impossible." Cyborg said looking up to the other Titans.

"What is it?" Raven said

"All the machines say that she is alive, just barely, but alive, and there is no way anyone can survive that shock." Cyborg said double checking the machines.

"Well maybe she did." Robin said breaking the tension with a simile

Psycho woke up and looked over at the bedside clock, it read 2:00am, Wow its late she thought, as she got up and out of bed. She headed do to the kitchen to get some tea as she walked to the door she saw Beast boy asleep. When she got to the kitchen and opened the door she saw Robin standing at the counter half asleep.

"What are you doing up?" Psycho asked Robin

"What, who said that? Psycho is that you, but you were still really bad before I went to sleep." Robin said as he started to come to his senses.

"By the looks of it you never went to sleep."

"Ok when I tried to sleep." Robin said "I felt so bad for letting that happen. You got hurt, really badly and you have been out for so long we thought you would never wake up."

"Well I am wake now so go get some sleep"

Robin left the kitchen and went to his room, he had no problem sleep after he knew Psycho was ok. By the time the Titans started to wake up Psycho had cleaned the living room, which the Titans apparently never cleaned while Psycho was captured, and made breakfast for them.

"Psycho you are awake but..."Terra said being the first in the room

"I know Terra I am fine." Psycho said handing her a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Dudes Psycho not in her room..."Beast boy yawning as he walked in.

"You are supposed to stay awake when you are on duty, otherwise you miss a lot." Psycho replied

"Friend you are wake, glorious now we may be a team again."

"Sure Star but you know you woke up the whole tower."

"I thought I heard Psycho voice in here?" Cy and Raven said

"Friends you did. She is awake." Star said flying around the room

"Ok you're awake but how did you survive the shock." Raven asked

"Don't know, don't care really." Psycho said happy to be back.


	8. Danger of sugar

"Friends let us enjoy a movie night with sugary sweets and soda." Star asked the Titans a week after Psycho was rescued.

"Sure Star a movie night sounds fun." Robin said jumping over the couch

"What movie shall we watch?" Star asked

"Sci-fi, comedy, action, horror, don't care, don't care." Each Titan responded

"May we just watch all types then?" Star asked " Or a multiple viewing"

"Sure." All the Titans replied

Star rushed over to the DVD player and put in a movie. The Titans started to grab candy off the coffee table trying to get their favorite.

"Hey let go of the licorice you ate it all last time." Cy said fighting with BB.

"No I didn't you didn't want any." BB said pulling as hard as he could

"Yes I did and you ate it." Cy shouted at Beast boy

"If they stretch that enough it will break and they will both get licorice." Just as Psycho said that the licorice snapped in half and both boys fell over.

"Psycho do you want so candy." Terra offered

"No, I'm fine."

"Soda then?" Terra asked trying to share the soda.

"No, I'm fine"

"But you must have some of the soda and candy." Star said

"No, I better not."

"What's up with you Psycho just have some candy and relax."

"BB right you should relax and have some candy." Cyborg said

"Come on Psycho their both right you should have some candy it is not going to hurt you." Robin agreed.

"No you don't get it, me and candy don't mix well." Psycho said pushing away the candy

"Well then have some soda." Terra said.

"No sugar."

"Come on I will give you 5 bucks if you have a glass of mountain dew." BB said as he slapped a five down on the table.

"Me too, I'm in, Why not,." said the others putting money on the table completely forgetting about the movie that was on.

"No way are you're going to get to drink that." Psycho said pushing it a way

"Come on Psycho what is going to do to you." BB said as he waved the cup in front of her.

"You can't even being to imagine what happens after I drink soda."

"It can't be that bad. Come on" Cy said

"Fine but I warn you that me on sugar is not a good thing."

Psycho picked up the glass and finished it in one gulp. BB filled the glass back up and it was gone, before they knew it the whole bottle was gone. Psycho set down the glass on the coffee table and sat there perfectly still. BB opened his mouth to say something and Psycho started to twitch. She got up and ran around the room stopped looked around and started to jump up and down.

"BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER."

"Ok that's not normal." BB said

"MUSHROOM, MUSHROOM, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER,"

"Friends, please tell me our friend is ok." Star said worried about her friend

"MUSHROOM, MUSHROOM, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER,"

"No Star I don't think she ok." Robin said

"SNAKE, IT'S A SNAKE, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER, BADGER,"

"Ok I am going to run away now really fast." BB said as he tried to run out the door, but Psycho jumped out of nowhere right in front of him though.

"BADGER, I WANT BADGER, BE BADGER, BADGER"

"Does any get this?"

"BADGER, BE BADGER, BE BADGER." Psycho said as she started to shake BB

"I think she wants you to turn into a badger dude." Cy said

"Why do I have to be Beast Boy?"

"I WANT BADGER, BADGER, BE BADGER." Shaking BB more violently.

"Ok here badger." BB turns into a badger. Psycho pulls out a spoon and starts to poke BB

"POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE, POKE."

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW. Help me out here guys."

"Why this is funny to watch."

"Shut up Raven."

"She has a point there."

"Don't agree with her Cy." Psycho dropped Beast Boy and he crawls to a corner, she jumps on the couch and sings the Llama song (that is a funny song by the way).

"Ok she went from badgers to llama does this involve poking something?" BB asked as he rubbed the spot where Psycho was poking him.

Psycho soon got bored with that song and stopped, ran past Raven and took her cape, jumped on to the back of the couch, jumped off turned complete horizontal and hit the ground, got up and did it again and again and again.

"Ok so we went from badgers, to llamas, to jumping off the couch. Does anyone know what is next?" Cy said

"No but can I have my cape?" Raven said

"Do you think that hurts her?" Terra asks the others

"Friends why does she do these things?"

"This is called a sugar rush Star but they don't last this long normally." Psycho stopped jumping off the couch and looked at the coffee table were there was still candy.

"SUUUGGGAARR, SUUUGGGAAARRR, SUUUGGGAAARRR, SUUGGAARR."

"That's not good, we left candy on the table." Robin said

Psycho walked to the table running into everything in the way pushing out of the way not paying attention to any thing but the sugar reapeatly saying sugar. All the Titans ran to the table and grabbed what candy was left on the table. Psycho turned to face the Titans and ran over to Star.

"SUGAR, GIVE ME SUGAR, I WANT SUGAR, GIVE ME SUGAR."

"EEK" Star said as she threw the candy she had in the air. Psycho jumped up, caught it, and ate it before she hit the ground, and start to run around again

"Does any one know what to do?" Terra asks

"We could always wait until it wears off?" Cy answered

"You're not Beast Boy, what if she starts to poke the badger with spoons again, which hurts by the way."

"I say we wait." Raven smirked as she said that.

"Agreed we wait until it wears off and how long well that be?" Robin said as he dodged a flying soda bottle.

"I don't know" Cyborg said running out of Psycho's way

The Titans took cover behind an upturned couch and waited hours for Psycho to even start getting tired, a few times she just stop to take a breath. After awhile it became morning and Psycho had still not calmed down, soon it became night again and she suddenly fell over got back up and walked over to the cowering Titans.

"What are we hiding from?" Psycho asked

"You don't remember." Terra answered

"Remember what?" Psycho said as she turned her head sideways like a dog

"Ok now I am creped out. She ran round the room, sung pointless songs, and poked me with a spoon, jumped off the couch and she doesn't remember."

"Let's just say the whole thing didn't happen and forget about." Raven said as she left the kitchen.

"Ok" all the others said and left to go to bed.

"Forget what?" Psycho said still very confused


End file.
